The Return of Harmony Part 1/Gallery
Statue garden Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png|Cheerilee's class walking through the garden Cheerilee leading her class S2E1.png|Being lead into the World-Famous garden Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders dazed S02E01.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders derp! The Cutie Mark Crusaders after bumping to Discord S2E01.png|In to each friendship, some rain has got to fall CMC Outside The Labyrinth.png|The CMC being cute in confusion. Cheerilee pointing to Discord statue S02E01.png|Cheerilee pointing to a statue that looks like Discord. snips snails season 2.PNG|Snips and Snails with Cheerilee's class Diamond tiara season 2.PNG|Diamond Tiara make their first appearance in Season 2, so do Snips and Snails Where Did She Learn To Fly.png|Sweetie Belle has a hidden talent You're Both Wrong.png|You're both wrong Discord activating S2E01.png|Discord is activating....... The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|''That was a sign of discord'' CMC cute.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders being cute Discord statue cracking S02E01.jpg|The Chaos is coming! The Chaos is coming! Strange weather Rainbow Dash dazed S2E01.png|''What was that?'' Come back here you! S2E1.png|Rainbow Dash getting ready to chase the unknown Rainbow Dash chasing the cloud S2E01.png|''Get back here!'' Rainbow Dash cotton candy S2E1.png|"Cotton candy?" Chocolate Rainbow S2E01.png|A sticky Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash and the cotton candy cloud.jpg Corn Was So Yesterday.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_S02E01.jpg|Rain falling with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Corn Attack.png Fluttershy Rainy S02E01.jpg|Fluttershy in the rain. Angel biting into apple s02e01.png|Angel, you really shouldn't... Angel mutating s02e01.png Fluttershy No!.png Fluttershy amongst chaos S2E1.png|Bunnies have long legs??? Fancy Rarity.png Twilight Spike magic S02E01.jpg|Twilight using her magic in the rain. Rarity_Twilight_Spike_S02E01.jpg|Rarity keeping dry in the rain. Saluting Rainbow Dash S2E01.png|Rainbow Dash gets the task of combining the clouds together Pinkie In Rain2.png|Cottn candy cloud Pinkie Pie S02E01.png|Chocolate rain Pinkie Pie HEY S2 E1-W 4.1947.png Pinkie In Rain.png|Pinkie Pie enjoying the rain a bit too much. Pinkie_Pie_muddy_puffy_cheeks_promotional_S2E01.jpg|Pinkie Pie getting down and dirty. Spike fires up letter S02E01.jpg|Spike firing up a letter from the Princess. Group-reading-letter.png|We need you to come! Twilight-shocked-spike-not-so-shocked.png Fluttershy-apples.png Twilight-talking-to-fluttershy.png Applejackrainbowdash-rain.png Applejack-rain.png Happy-twilight.png Rarity helping S02E01.png Rarity under her umbrella S02E01.png|popcorn Celestia's palace Celestia sees Twilight and her friends arriving S2E01.png|''Princess Celestia!'' Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|''We came as soon as we could!'' Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's victory window Fluttershy-looking-up.png Rainbow Dash Alright Princess.png Twilight-walking.png Art 1.png Art 2.png Stainedglass.png|Full stained glass of the main six Princess Celestia Serious.png|'' I need you to wield the elements of harmony once more!'' Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png|''But why us?'' Epiclestia.png Again.png Twilight Think.png Princess Celestia uses her horn as a key S02E01.png A Door.png Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg|Don't go into the light! Celestia_Hub_fall_2011_promotional_video.png Rarity Box.png Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png|Uh oh..... Ekk A Case.png Terror W Pinkie.png|Celestia's shocked face is priceless Discord.png CelestiaConfrontsDiscord.jpg|Celestia confronts Discord AngryCelestia.jpg|Angry Celestia RD_Defending.png RD_Mule.png Discord_on_RD.png Discord_on_Rarity.png Discord_on_Twilight_and_Fluttershy.png Discord_on_Pinkie.png Discord_acually_on_twilights_head.png|Draconequus draconequus Rap, Go Discord Go Discord Go, Go Discord Go Discord Go, Go Go Go Go Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord`s riddle S02E01.png Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia S02E01.png Group-shot.png Twilight-yay.png Celestia-explaining.png Rarity0 S02E01.png Rarity S02E01.png Twilight Sparkle that's it! S2E1.png Twilight_Brave.png Hedge labyrinth Entrance_to_Maze_s02e01.png|Entrance to the presumed "Labyrinth" FluttershyScared_RainbowDashBrave_S02E01.png|Scared Fluttershy, Brave Rainbow Dash These-babies-Rainbowdash.png RainbowDash_FlyingBeforeNoWings_S02E01.png|I can fly so very high! Rainbow Dash loses her wings S2E01.png|There went those wings Rainbow-woah-whatthe.png|Not anymore o.o RainbowDash_NoWings_S02E01.png RainbowDash_MyWings_S02E01.png|My wings!!! Fluttershy_NoWings_S02E01.png|Me too! TwilightRarity_WithHornsBeforeLabyrinth_S02E01.png TwilightRarity_WithoutHornsBeforeLabyrinth_S02E01.png TwilightRarity_WheresYourHorn_S02E01.png|Where's YOUR horn!?! TwilightRarity_WheresMyHorn_S02E01.png|Where's MY horn!?! TwilightRarity_AHHHHHHHH_S02E01.png|AHHHHHHHH! Discord_EntranceFrontofLabrynth_S02E01.png|Entrance of Discord Discord_LowerBody_S02E01.png|Discord on all fours Discord_EvilLaugh_S02E01.png|Muhahahahahahaha!!! MainCast_ScaredOfDiscord_S02E01.png Discord priceless looks s02e01.png|Discord, a new antagonist introduced in this episode. Givethemback.png Discord_-_No_Flying.jpg Discord_and_Applejack.jpg RainbowDash_NoWings2_S02E01.png|Another shot of Rainbow Dash without wings Discord tells about the second rule S2E01.png|All the ponies have to play along Discord_-_Good_Luck_Everypony!.jpg Discord_-_Laughing.jpg Ready to begin.png|The gang ready to enter the Labyrinth Think fast S2E1.png|Twilight and her friends caught off guard The_Pony_Brunch.png Fluttershy scared S2 E1-W 4.1263.png|This... is... Fluttershy_scream.png|SPARTA!! Apple grove Aw_Apples1.png Aw_Apples2.png Applejack-apples.png Aw_Apples3.png Aw_Apples4.png Aw_Apples5.png Applejack real bad feel S2 E1-W 6.1591.png Aw_Apples6.png Aw_Apples7.png Aw_Apples8.png|Twilight has her horn? 6_9 Aw Apples9.png Discord Puppet Master.png|Discord playing his game Aw Apples10.png Aw Apples11.png Aw Apples12.png|Applejack's hypnotized eyes. AJ turns colorless.png Applejack-almostcolorless-swirlyeyes.png|Applejack to Liarjack. Liar.png Aw Twilight2.png Balloon garden Pinkie ballons1.png|What does Pinkie see? Pinkie Pie happy S02E01.png|a perfect place? Pinkie ballons2.png|Pinkie Pie all muddy Discord_and_Pinkie_Pie.jpg Pinkie ballons4.png|Pinkie Pie freaked out by the balloons Discord headless s02e01.png Pinkie Pie Discord balloon s02e01.png Pinkie Pie hypnotized S02E01.png corrupted pinkie.PNG Pinkie Pie happy... S02E01.png|Happy? Pinkiebaloons.png|Pinkie Pie getting laughed at by her balloon friends Pinkie ballonsfinal.png Pinkie-pie-almost-colorless.png|Pinkie Pie to Meanie Pie. Applejack notice strange S2 E1- W 2.7789.png Illusory diamond Jems1.png Jems2.png Rarity oh my S2 E1-W 1.1801.png|"OH MY!" Rarity corrupted E1 S2-W 1.2064.png|Rarity about to get corrupted. Rarity4 S02E01.png rarity corrupted.png|"Yes...I like very much." Jems3.png Rarity giant diamond s02e01.png|Rarity to Avarity hugging her "diamond." Rarity - This is a diamond! S02E01.png Rarity beautifull rock S2 E1-W 1.1920.png Rarity be dazzling S2 E1-W 1.1919.png Rarity-almost-colorless.png Rarity-resisting.png Rarity12 S01E02.png Rarity11 S01E02.png Rarity10 S02E01.png Rarity8 S02E01.png Rarity7 S02E01.png Rarity must resist S02E01.png Rarity5 S02E01.png Rarity3 S0E01.png Rarity2 S02E01.png Rarity1 S02E01.png Aw Twilight.png Unpersuasive butterflies Rarity know u live S2 E-W 1.1922.png Fluttershy-denies-bad-friendship.png Butterflies.png|Let us see if these Discord butterflies can do the Discord dance Fluttershy-notatall.png|Weak and helpless Fluttershy-notreally.png Fluttershy awfully lucky S2E1w.png|Fluttershy beats Discord at mind games Discord snapping at Fluttershy S2E01.png|Discord getting bent out of shape when Fluttershy won't fall for his tricks you've been kind too long!.png|So, he decides to force. Discord good sake S2 E1-W 0.0000.png Fluttershybecomescruel.png|Fluttershy turning into Fluttercruel. Fluttershy four butterflies s02e01.png Meanie-fluttershy.png|Fluttercruel mocking Twilight. fluttershy_tailwhip.jpg|Fluttercruel's tail whip attack Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie s02e01.png Cloudsdale vision Rainbow Dash S2E1.jpg|Rainbow Dash sees her Cutie Mark floating by, and is prepared to give chase. Discord cloud hammock s02e01.png|These are some nice clouds don't ya think Rainbow Dash? Rainbow-making-moves.png|Rainbow Dash doing some fighting moves. Discord gives Dash a choice.png|You have a "choice" to make Dash Discord-Rainbow Dash S2E1.jpg Discord Profile.png Derpys2ep01.png|"Cloudsdale? Crumble... without me?" corrupted rainbow.PNG|"No!" Rainbow Dash wing gift-W 4.1292.png|Is it Rainbow Dash's Birthday? discord wantd RD to leave.PNG|Look over there Rainbow Dash! It's Cloudsdale's future RD colorless.PNG|Rainbow Dash is now Graynbow Dash. Epilogue Twilight carrying rock s02e01.png Graynbow dash flies away.JPG Game Over yeeeah.png|Game Over! Category:Season 2 episode galleries